


Family is What You Make It

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

Sara knew neither of her "boys" had grown up with a traditional childhood, although she suspected that Mick, at least, had had a somewhat normal one before the fire had taken his family. So she knew they hadn't grown up with the idea of family meals or traditional gatherings like she had.

After everything that had happened recently: after getting Leonard back, after accepting there was no way to bring Laurel back to life, after the rocky first meetings between Leonard, Mick and her dad, her meeting Leonard's sister ("You're dating who!?" "You're dating what?!"); the idea of all of them sitting down together and enjoying a meal seemed perfect.

It might end in fire and tears (especially with Mick involved), but she wanted them to have that experience.

First she had to broach the idea with her boys though.

She normally left them in bed, needing to get up, burn off energy first thing in the morning (in a way that _didn’t_ require their participation). So she headed back to the bedroom to see if they were still there.

Sara had to admit, when Leonard had first tentatively broached the subject about her moving in with them, she hadn't expected an actual house. Mick had been the one to explain that they'd actually purchased it (under an alias of course) for the day they were forced to retire. The expression on his face had convinced Sara not to ask any more questions.

Now she entered the bedroom, slipping off her workout pants before worming her way between the two bodies still in the bed. Neither of them really lived up to their nicknames temperature-wise and she found herself relaxing into the comforting warmth of their bodies.

"Stop thinking so loud," Mick grumbled after a minute.

Sara chuckled, moving her head so it was pillowed on Mick's shoulder rather than the bed. She pressed a kiss to the skin there, before saying, "How do you know I'm thinking?"

"You and Lee," Mick elaborated, "just the same. Ya wake up and your brains start." He rolled onto his side, throwing his arm across her, and resting his hand on Leonard. "Stop thinking," he repeated. "The both of ya, too damn loud."

Sara smiled. That had been two of her biggest surprises when she had started this relationship with the two men: both of them were very tactile, in bed at least, as if they craved the touch they shunned everywhere else, and that Mick called Leonard 'Lee' in private. She had yet to find out why, but every so often when Mick said it, a soft smile appeared on Leonard's face.

Now she wiggled around, trying to make herself comfortable with Mick's heavy arm across her. Finally, she huffed out a breath as he laughed. "You did that on purpose," she accused.

From behind her, Leonard drawled sleepily, "Mick's bitching about you thinking too loud, but neither one of you will shut up."

Sara burst out laughing at his complaint. There was no rancor in his words, just the tone of 'why do I put up with you again?' She was glad to hear the relaxation instead of the tenseness that had been there when they first got him back.

Rolling over, she ignored the complaints from both of them, finally settling when she was wrapped up against Leonard with Mick's arms around them both. "I want to have dinner," she informed them.

Leonard looked at the clock. "It's a bit early, Assassin."

She smacked him, although the blow didn't have much behind it because of the angle and because she really didn't want to hurt him. "I didn't mean now."

"You wanna go out, Blondie?" Mick questioned.

"No." Sara was exasperated, but reminded herself they didn't have a frame of reference. "I want to have a Sunday dinner, like we used to when I was little. Have everyone over and sit around the table. I think it would be... Nice."

"And by everyone you mean?" Leonard asked.

"Your sister, my dad, the Legends crew if they're around, the Flash team, the Arrow team. You know…everyone."

The two men were silent for a minute before Leonard asked, "So how much of Central City do you think will be left standing?"

"How much of our _house_ will still be standing?" Mick asked in return.

Sara huffed. "You two have no faith."

They leaned down to kiss her in turn. "If you want a family Sunday dinner, that's what we'll do," Leonard told her, "but we're stocking up on fire extinguishers and weapons must be left behind."

Sara considered this. "Sounds fair." She turned to see Mick had an almost unholy grin on his face. "What?"

"This is gonna be awesome!"


End file.
